


(Forever Could Be) Severed

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Keith is the one that grabs his good hand and tries to anchor him back into reality. All Lance can do is laugh a little hysterically while he stares at where his left leg used to be. "My leg's gone," he says, and his voice is shrill and high-pitched in that way that he knows from experience means he's going into shock. "Keith, my leg's gone."</i>
</p><p>Lance loses a leg. The team freaks out, but he keeps a relatively cool head. The result goes against everything the team wants to stand for, but if it has the potential to keep the universe safe, then they have no other choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Forever Could Be) Severed

**Author's Note:**

> With bonus NB!Pidge bc why not. Huge thanks to [Matt](http://corgiss.tumblr.com/) for the drive-by beta, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> [Reblog from here!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/post/146973995603/fic-forever-could-be-severed) Fic and series titles from [If I Die Young by The Band Perry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NJqUN9TClM)

The rest of the paladins are arguing around him, but Lance isn't listening to any of it. Three years. Three _years_ without a major injury like this and now--

Keith is the one that grabs his good hand and tries to anchor him back into reality. All Lance can do is laugh a little hysterically while he stares at where his left leg used to be. "My leg's gone," he says, and his voice is shrill and high-pitched in that way that he knows from experience means he's going into shock. "Holy fuck, Keith, my leg's gone." Lance knows there's other things to be concerned about--the explosion on the Galra ship they'd infiltrated did more than take his leg, and the burns that cover his body are probably going to be just as big of an issue--but right now all he can think about is the fact that his leg is gone.

Keith leans in close, pressing his forehead against Lance's. "Breathe, baby," he says softly. "Just breathe."

Lance slips his hand out of Keith's and threads the fingers of his uninjured hand through Keith's hair, gulping down air while he clings to his lover. "I can't, Keith," he gasps, voice strained. "I can't-- I don't-- _Keith_ \--"

Keith wraps his own hands around Lance's neck, removing his right hand when Lance gasps with pain from the burns on his neck, but still holding him tight with his left. "Yes you can, baby," he says, voice sharp and clear. "You can because you have to. You're mine, and that means you're strong, because I wouldn't love you this much if you were any less. Okay? So breathe for me, baby. Please."

Lance can hear the desperation in Keith's voice, and it's that more than anything else that anchors him. He tightens his fingers in Keith's hair and focuses on nothing but the feel of Keith under his hand and the warmth of Keith's breath on his lips. He leans in closer, pressing his ear to Keith's neck, aching for the reassuring sound of his heartbeat. The motion presses their chests together, and Lance focuses on matching his breath to Keith's.

"There you go," Keith says, his voice still shaky, and Lance smiles against his neck.

"Great, so you've got me calmed down," Lance says, the calm also allowing a terrible clarity to come over his mind. "But that also means now I get a say in this whole mess."

That makes Keith draw back, his face going blank like he already knows what Lance is going to say.

"And?" Shiro asks.

"And Pidge is right. I'm no good to anybody like this."

"The healing pods--" Hunk starts, but Lance shakes his head.

"Pidge knows the diagnostics on those pods better than any of us, and if they don't think the pods will be able to regenerate my leg then they probably won't."

"Don't you at least want to ask Coran?" Shiro asks, looking perplexed.

"If I wasn't worried about all of you potentially sacrificing your own safety to get me back to the castle, then yes, I would want to ask Coran. But as it is, I… don't think any of you has the time."

"Fuck you," Keith says, voice low and angry, and Lance nods.

"I know you're pissed, Keith, but--"

"No, you don't get it, you bastard. It's not fucking _up_ to you whether or not we leave you here! We're a team, and that means we don't leave anyone behind."

"We are a team, Keith," Lance says quietly, "but we're also the last chance the universe has to escape the Galra Empire's control. If I can't pilot my lion--"

"Why the hell wouldn't you be able to?"

Lance gestures at the space where his leg used to be and tries not to notice the mottled skin of his hand, white and red and black with severe burns from the explosion that his suit had only marginally managed to protect him from.

"The lions--" Keith starts, but Lance cuts him off again.

"Respond to our thoughts, yes, but they also require that we be physically capable of taking over in case something goes wrong. I can't do that any more. Not the way I am now."

Shiro's the one that catches the implication in Lance's words, uncrossing his arms and stepping toward him. "You have a plan."

Lance bites his lip. "I have an idea."

"Whatever it is, I don't like it," Keith says, reaching out and clasping one of Lance's hands in his own. Unfortunately, he reaches for the injured one, and Lance can't stop from flinching, the pressure only adding to the pain from the burns. Keith lets go but doesn't withdraw his hand, reaching for Lance's other, relatively uninjured one instead. "Not if it means I have to leave you behind."

Lance smiles, leaning in close. "Well then, you'll just have to come get me later, won't you?"

Keith frowns. "Come get you?"

"Oh." Everyone turns and looks at Pidge, whose eyes are wide behind their glasses. "Lance, that's…"

"Really crazy? Yeah, I know."

"I was going to say exceptionally idiotic, even for you."

"What?" Keith asks, looking between the two of them. "What did I miss?"

"Lance is missing a leg, isn't he?" Pidge says, eyes unerring where they focus on Lance. "And who do we know that can handle missing limbs?"

As one, Hunk and Keith turn to stare at Shiro, comprehension dawning on all three faces. Shiro's the first one to collect himself, the rare rage that takes over his features making Lance pause. "No," Shiro says, voice hard and brooking no argument. "I can't let you fall into the Druid's hands. The things they'll do to you…” He shudders, and Lance nods, as though taking that under consideration.

"Fine," he acquiesces, "it'll suck. But your options right now are to let me become a prisoner of the Druids and get my leg back in the process so that we can form Voltron again and save the universe, or take me back to base and then try to find another pilot for Blue that you can all bond with." He doesn't say how much the latter thought cuts him to the quick, but it's the truth. Those are the only two options available to them.

Shiro's face goes white with rage, but he doesn't say anything, his lips pressing together as he thinks. Hunk looks terrified and like he's trying to come up with a counterargument, but as none seems forthcoming, Lance lets his gaze swing to Pidge. They seem contemplative, like they're trying to decide whether this is the best course of action or not, and when they look up at Lance, their face is solemn, but equally as determined as Lance feels. They nod at Lance, and Lance nods back. Lance looks back over at Shiro, who just looks resigned at this point, and then over to Hunk who actually has tears in the corners of his his eyes. Both of them look like they want to say something but know they don't have an answer that will satisfy Lance.

When nothing is forthcoming from the three teammates Lance was pretty sure wouldn't be able to sway him anyway, he turns to the one that has the power to make him stay. From the look on Keith's face, he knows the power he holds in his hands, and that he's considering using it.

Lance swallows. "I'll stay, if you ask me to," he says quietly. "But you have to remember that I'll never be able to fly with you again if you ask me to."

"You can ride with me," Keith says, voice broken and desperate.

Lance nods. "I could. And if you'll be happy with that, I can find a way to be happy with it too." Keith's face is broken wide open in a way that makes something in Lance's heart ache. He reaches up with his good hand, pressing it to Keith's cheek. "I will always love you, Keith, and I would do anything to see you happy. Just say the word, and I'll come back with you."

Keith squeezes his eyes shut, and Lance tries to pretend not to notice the tear slipping down his cheek. "I could never ask you to give up flying, you bastard," he rasps, and Lance feels his heart swell with how well Keith knows him. "I could never ask that of you. Not even for my peace of mind."

Lance leans in, knowing that Keith is giving his permission, and kisses his lover deeply. He ignores the dull throbbing of pain from the burns on his face, focusing everything on KeithKeithKeith until he has to force himself to draw back. Keith's lips are parted and his eyes are closed and Lance etches the image into his mind and soul, knowing that he's going to need it in the coming weeks. "Just come save me quick, okay?"

Keith laughs dully, biting his lip and drawing back. He stares at Lance for a long moment, as though taking his own mental snapshot. "I will, Lance. I promise."

Lance nods. "Good. And take care of my girl while I'm out, yeah?"

Keith nods, and Lance knows him well enough to know that that's the face he makes when he's trying not to cry. Lance wants nothing more than to drag Keith back down by his wrist and take it all back, to beg to be taken back to the castle, but there's no time, all of them can already hear the Galra warriors advancing on them. Before he can think better of it, Lance tosses his bayard at Keith. Keith fumbles it for an instant, his eyes wide and stunned.

"Just in case… you know," Lance says quietly, and Keith's face shatters. Lance almost thinks Keith's going to change his mind and tell Lance to come back to the castle with them, but then the Galra are close enough that they can make out the words they're saying and Shiro's grabbing Keith by the collar of his suit, dragging him toward their lions. Blue walks over toward Lance, nosing at him. He reaches up, one hand on her snout, and tries to convey to her his every wish that they will meet again, even as he begs her to leave him here and go to her own safety. She noses at him again, once more, like a promise, and then turns, bounding off to follow the other paladins.

Lance stares after her, suddenly feeling the full brunt of his solitude. He's alone, by his own design, and suddenly he's never been more scared. The ache of his burns pulse in time with his rapid heartbeat, a damning reminder of what's left him here on his own. As the Galra round on him and take in his tattered paladin uniform, guns pointed at his chest, Lance has only moments to wonder if he made the right choice before they're knocking him out and he has no more say in the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
